Rise From The Dirt
by HalfWireParadox
Summary: Living in the Underground can be difficult, a place where it's common to not know who your parents are. Jenn and Angel managed to live this far without ending up like the skeletons that littered the street. When an offer to leave that place for good passes by, they couldn't help lunge at the opportunity only to end up in a not so 'happily ever after'. Mega Slow Burn Btw.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The** **Underground.**

"Place your bets! Place your bets here people!" A young girl with light brown hair and dark sea foam green eyes shouted among the chattering crowd in the room. The large square room had a circle platform in the middle of it, dried splatters of blood and dirt could be seen almost engraved into the wood paneling. The crowd of men became silent as the girl stood on the stage.

"The next fight is Cindy Waters versus Walter Thompson! Place your bets with me!" The young girl shouted and as soon as those words left her lips the crowd came at her waving money around, "Please! One at a time!"

Said man Walter Thompson marched up and onto the stage, flexing his muscles as confidence reeked from every sweat gland on his body. He swept a hand through his short dirty blonde hair as his green eyes glistened as he watches his opponent get up on the same stage.

The next person, Cindy Waters, climbed up onto the stage wearing a nervous expression. Her hair cut short so that it reached just past her ears, her left side shorter than the right, as if shaved a couple months ago. Her side parting supported long and messy fringe that hung on the right side of her face, barely covering her eyes. Her black hair was messy and greasy looking, matching the grime and dirt on her face.

Her brown eyes looked innocent as she watched at her opponent with caution. He towered over her and was double her size in mass.

"She hasn't got a hope in hell," "I wonder if she'll even come out alive," Murmured throughout the crowd.

"Alright people! The fight will start soon, opponents, please stand on either side of the platform," The girl instructed, eyeing Cindy as she walked past.

"P-please! D-don't hold back!" Cindy stuttered making the crowd laugh.

Walter smirked as he got into a fighting pose, "Don't worry kid, I won't."

"The match will begin in 3…2…1…Fight!"

Cindy's eyes instantly changed into a glare, her nervous smile straightened into a frown. It was like this nervous and scared person became bored with the facade.

"Excellent," She muttered in an emotionless tone, making Walter raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly Walter went to swing forward, his fist clenched tightly. Cindy almost sighed, still wearing her bored expression as she calmly dodged him. As if in slow motion Cindy assessed the situation, a fist flying past her face, too much power put into the throw so that he's flying forward, an opening.

Quickly and calmly the calm woman grabbed his fist before kicking the back of his knee, making his legs give way as she continued to twist his arm back and pin him down on the ground.

The crowd became silent with shock as Cindy increased the pressure on the man's arm, making him turn from a confident thug into a wailing puppy.

"Please stop! Y-You're going to break my arm!" He continued to wail.

"And I thought you said you weren't going to hold back, pathetic," She muttered again.

"Please! I submit I submit!" Walter banged his free hand against the stage.

"And the prize money goes to Cindy Water!"

"Nobody bet on you! It was great! Our best score yet!" The girl collecting the bets cheered as she and the winner of the fight strode down the street of the underground.

"I'll have to agree there kiddo, but seriously Cindy Waters? What hell kind of name is that? Bloody Cindy fricking Waters," The woman supposedly once called Cindy shook her head in disgust. The brown haired girl giggled.

"Jenn It's the only thing I could think of at the time, besides it sounds innocent, which is what you asked for," The girl put her hands up in surrender.

The woman now called Jenn shrugged her shoulders, "Still that was terrible, but I guess we made enough from the reward money and the bets, we don't even have to worry about tomorrow either."

"Yahooooo!" The young girl cheered.

"But Angel, that doesn't mean we can just take a day off, maybe this is the first step to saving up for above ground citizenship," Jenn added and almost instantly the happy teenagers head dropped towards the ground, making Jenn laugh out loud, "Cheer up munchkin! Let's go get some food and a place to stay eh?"

Angel agreed before sending Jenn a bright smile, "Sure!"

Suddenly as they walked down a familiar alleyway three tall silhouettes stood at the end menacingly, clearly blocking their way deliberately. Jenn stopped and her guard instantly went up, just as she moved Angel to walk back the way they came 3 more figures blocked that exit as well, leaving them trapped.

"What do you want?" Jenn almost growled, she didn't like feeling as if she was a cornered animal.

"We want the winnings that are rightfully ours," One of the figures in front of them said, an all too familiar confident voice.

"Walter Thompson, I should have known you were a sore loser," Jenn shouted back making the man tense, as if ready to charge at her.

"Shut up! This is what you get for making me underestimate you!" Walter shouted back, even from this distance Jenn could see small drops of spit flying out of his mouth.

Disgusted, she retorted, "Make you underestimate me?! Maybe you shouldn't have been a cocky git!"

Walter's eyes narrowed in anger and rage before he commanded his crew, "Guys, take their money and teach them a lesson, make sure they know never to come back to this part of town again."

"Jenn!" Angel started to panic as the five figures continued to walk closer and closer, closing the gap.

"H-hey just leave her out of this!" Jenn yelled at them as Angel cowered behind her, "She's only 14!"

"You were both in on this so you both get the beatings," One of the thugs grinned maliciously before swinging for Jenn, like earlier she ducked with ease and blocked a second swinging fist from behind but hearing a yelp she looked back and saw two guys grabbing Angel. Her eyes widened in fear and she felt a boiling rage inside her.

"Get off her!" She growled but was cut short, one of the thugs used that distraction to their advantage and kicked the back of her knees so they gave way before swinging a fist at her face, instantly she felt the blood in her mouth and crimson red spurted out of her mouth. Her vision became clouded with black edges, that punch was like being hit with a rock.

"Stop it!" Jenn heard Angel cry as the thugs held her kicking form before a guy blocked her view, she could vaguely see the man swing back his muscular arm before it bolted forward, hearing Angel gasp and cry as the air was literally punched out of her.

Jenn almost growled like an animal before lunging forward just enough to sink her teeth into the thug, who was punching Angel. The thug cried out at Jenn bit harder into his leg before some other guys continually punched her face until she let go.

"Bitch!" The now bleeding thug shouted angrily before gripping Jenn by the hair and kneeing her in the stomach.

The five thugs continued to beat the helpless duo until they were bloody and beaten beyond recognition. Jenn struggled to breathe even when they stopping kicking her. She could only look on helplessly as Angel lay on the floor motionless, luckily they decided to all focus on Jenn now that they couldn't get a reaction out of Angel.

"That'll teach you to take my money," Walter grinned as he spat on her, giving her one last kick to her abdomen before walking away with his crew, "Come on boys, I think they've learnt their lesson."

Jenn didn't know how long she lay on the dirt floor but after she regained some strength in her muscles she pushed herself up from the floor, her entire body screamed for her to stop but her mind was set on her motionless partner in crime who lay just a few feet away from her.

"Angelina…" Jenn's managed to croak out, as she tried to reach her, with great effort she managed to sit herself up and crawl towards her, "Angelina..?"

The said girl still laid still, the only sign of life being the shallow breath that left her pale lips. Jenn made herself get up, her legs have turned to jelly but she still managed to stand and walk over to Angel with a heavy limp. As she knelt down next to the girl she put an arm behind her back and another under her knees before picking her up bridal style, wincing as her joints screamed in pain. As quick as she could, Jenn half jogged and half limped to the only place they stayed when they didn't have any money.

Usually, the duo would earn enough from fights to have food for the rest of the day, buy any medical supplies and hire a place to stay. If they didn't earn that much they had a backup plan.

Jenn navigated through the alleyways with Angel still unconscious in her arms before hoping through a bare window, that was technically a pretty hole in the wall, and ran up the wooden stairs as they creaked in protest. She ran to the furthest corner before gently setting Angel down and lifting a loose plank. Her eyes widened as she stared at the empty space.

"W-where…" She spoke aloud as she bends down and felt around in the hole, "The emergency money, it's gone," She realised, "Shit…shit shit shit!"

She gritted her teeth together in anger, who could have found it? What were they to do with no money now? Jenn let the questions roam around her head as she stared at the unconscious girl. She was going to have to steal.

Jenn didn't like stealing at all, taking something from other people so that they suffer instead was an act she despised, yet she didn't know how else she was going to afford medical supplies, even now with the raised prices.

A brothel.

That's where Jenn found herself now. Not as a customer though she couldn't help admiring some of the curves these girls had, but a brothel never had no customers willing to spend their last penny on a few hours of ecstasy. Heck, Jenn would be doing it herself if she didn't have such a stubborn and proud attitude, there was good money in it. Right now she had to think of a strategy, she couldn't blend in because of the many bruises on her face and body so passing as a prostitute wasn't going to work.

She had to think of a new angle, but before she could she was suddenly yanked away from the main room and inside a booth, curtains pulled tightly shut. A hand covered her mouth as she eyed the man in front of her, his trimmed brown beard and neatly styled hair made him stand out like a sore thumb in the Undercity.

"Please don't panic, I've been looking all over for someone like you, I've seen you in previous fights. You're impressive, would you be interested in a job of sorts?" The man calmly said before releasing the hand that covered her mouth.

Instantly Jenn reacted violently and swirled around before punching him square in the jaw, "How dare you have to cheek to ask me for a favour after that!" She hissed, careful not to raise her voice so that the people outside the booth could hear.

The man put a hand to his reddening jaw, looking at her with a shocked expression, "I-I'm sorry I really am, I was actually taking a break here looking for you and as soon as I saw you I couldn't take the chance to wait for you to vanish again."

Jenn controlled her anger before turning towards him again, "Why are you particularly looking for me?" She asked in a more hushed tone.

"My boss, he's looking for someone who can pass off as a weakling only to be extremely underestimated. I've been to 4 of your fights and each one you trick your opponent into boosting their confidence and ego, psychologically messing with them so that they make an opening for you to attack. It's clever and exactly what my boss wants."

Jenn sighed before adjusting the collar of her cotton shirt, she needed money but it had to be quick, she didn't want to spend another minute here while Angel was still in that crumbling building.

"I'm interested, what's the job?" Jenn asked, she hoped it wasn't something too dangerous.

The man sighed before sitting down, "For reasons you can't know, we would need you to infiltrate the Survey Corps quarters and retrieve important documents."

That spiked Jenn's interest, but already knowing he'll probably won't tell her any more than that she simply raised a brow, "This job is extremely dangerous, I expect a suitable payment."

"Of course, of course. You'll be rewarded with a large sum of money, enough to buy your own house I can assure you," He scratched the back of his neck before saying the next part, "And you will be given above ground citizenship."

Jenn's eyes widened, that was something they were talking about no less than 6 hours ago. It was something they talked about life fairy tail.

"I want the money in advance," Jenn confidently stated.

"You may have half in advance, the rest will come as soon as the job is done. Do you accept?"

Jenn didn't even hesitate, "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! hope you like :) please review! If yah think im worthy . hehe...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Job.**

"Angelina? Angel are you awake?" Jenn asked as she saw the young girl stir slightly.

"Jennifer?" Her small voice croaked and Jenn sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're awake, how are you feeling? Can you sit up?" She asked as she helped Angel sit upright.

"I ache all over," She replied, "What happened?"

"W-we…we got beat up, again," Jenn said as she watched Angel slowly recall what happened, "They took our money so I came here, but the emergency money was gone."

"I remember," Angel nodded.

Jenn's eyes drifted to the floor boards before she dug into the paper bag she had and took out plasters and medicine, Angel eyed them wearily.

"Head up," Jenn ordered as Angel did so, placing the plaster on a small cut she had on her chin.

"Where did you get the medicine?" Angel asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Nothing was free in the underworld and she didn't want more thugs after them.

"I bought it," Jenn replied swiftly.

"Where did you get the money? You said the emergency money was gone," Angel asked again, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

Jenn sighed, "I took a job and got half the money in advance."

"What job?" Angel immediately asked as Jenn handed her medicine for her to take.

"Before I say I want you to think about this, after the job they said they would give us above ground citizenship," Jenn revealed. Angel's eyes widened.

"Above ground citizenship?!"

"Yeah, and some money to support us. Think about it Angel! Eating fresh fruit and veg everyday, a house of our own and not one of those shitty shacks they have down here, we could both get decent jobs! Something like a messenger or working at a bakery. We'd see the sun rise everyday and watch the stars," Jenn excitedly said, already imagining her life up on the surface. Just feeling the morning breeze on her face would be enough.

"Ok, wait this seems a huge reward," Angel snapped out of her little fantasy life on the surface and brought up the mysterious job, "What do you have to do?"

Jenn chuckled nervously before scratching the back of her neck, "I have to infiltrate the Survey Corps and steal some documents that's all." Jenn waited for the reaction.

"THAT'S ALL?" There it was, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL?"

"It's a quick job just in and out, I can take care of myself."

"That's besides the point Jennifer! Do you know how much trouble you can get for this? You could go down for a long time! Plus, the Survey Corps, they fight Titans!" Angelina argued.

"Pfft," Jenn scoffed, "Yeah wings of fucking freedom my ass! All they do is go outside the walls and come back with less then half of their men! What's the point? What do they even do on the outside have a picnic? They bring misery to the families who have lost their children and they have made no difference to society what so ever!"

Angel wasn't sure if she agreed or not but one thing she decided not to do was argue with Jenn's opinion. It wasn't as if Jenn was going to yell at her for it, it just wasn't what was on her mind at the moment.

"So, when do we leave?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean we? I took the job and I'm doing the job on my own," Angel was about to protest before Jenn gave her that, argue and die, look.

"Do you even know what documents you have to take?"

"Of course! Its something about a five-month schedule of the delivery of Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear and I have to take this notebook about Titans. Besides I'm not exactly taking them from the rooms, there's a contact, a sort of spy in the Survey Corps who is going to meet me with the stuff and then I just have to return them here safely."

"B-but it seems such a big payment, did they tell you why they need those things?"

"No, and I'm not to question it, besides how different could this be to the job I did a few months ago?" Jenn shrugged as Angel poked her tongue out.

"That was different!" Angel answered, "you were safely here and it was only to teach some guys a lesson, this is the Survey Corps we are talking about! And you'll be on the surface, you know nobody there when you are in trouble," Angel felt tears spring in her eyes, "I'm just really worried about you Jennifer, I don't want to lose my sister... not after..." She didn't continue as tears started to stream down her porcelain face.

Jenn's eyes softened as she scooted closer to Angel before wrapping her arms around her head, gently bringing her in to an embrace as she rested her cheek on the top of Angel's head.

"You won't loose me mong face, I'm not that easy to get rid of," Jenn replied and Angel couldn't help smile sadly.

"I hope so… ass hat," She said before feeling a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

"How will I know I'm talking to the right person?" Jenn asked as she walked along side the man who offered her the job. They walked towards the stairs leading up to the surface.

"They'll be the only ones to meet you at the location, which I remind you will be behind the horse stables," He said as they continued walking, "I'm not in a position to tell you anything about the contact."

Jenn raised a brow, "How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm talking to the right person?"

"You will! Just not stop asking so many questions! You're making me nervous," The man hissed, making Jenn glare at him.

In a flash she grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him up the wall of a nearby building making him wince as his eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You will not. Talk to me that way," Jenn growled, the guy was getting cocky so now seemed like a good time to remind him of his place.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry, my bad!" The man held his hands up in surrender as Jenn let him go before sighing.

"Let's just get this over with."

After paying for both of their toll fees to travel up to the surface, the man, who Jenn still didn't know the name of nor did she care, showed her the way to the Survey Corps base. She couldn't help the suspicion rising in her stomach, the job seemed far too rewarding for something that seemed so easy. Why not just get their spy to bring them the documents themselves? But at the same time if this job was true, it was an offer she couldn't afford to pass up. If he was lying, she would hunt him down.

"Wear this," The man said as he pulled out the signature green cloak with the wings of freedom imprinted onto the back, "You're not wearing their full uniform so try not to attract too much attention, remember this is just an in and out job. Once you are done I will meet you in the Underground City outside the brothel where we first met. I shall have your payment and you are to bring the documents with you. If anything happens to them then the deal is off."

Jenn just grunted as she put on the cloak and brushed the hair that fell in front of her eyes before lifting the hood up. She quickly patted the object lodged between her belt and her hip, a knife just in case.

"Good luck, remember behind the barn, don't enter the base unless you absolutely need too."

"I got this."

After a carriage ride later, Jenn watched the man leave before striding confidently towards this big castle like structure, with each step she took her confidence dwindled until her palms became sweaty. It was like every instinct in her body was telling her that danger resided in that place, that she should turn back. Jenn may have a strong shell, but inside she was just like everyone else, anyone else who had to infiltrate the lair of Titan killers and give them a reason for her to become an enemy would be feeling the same, she hoped.

"Just in and out, simple," Jenn muttered to herself as she continued to walk towards the base. She started doubting if the cloak was enough, maybe she should be wearing the full uniform altogether. She walked the long way around the base and to her surprise she didn't see anyone, at all. Seeing a wooden structure in the distance, she could only assume that it was the stables.

Jenn sighed before walking over. She gazed up and lost herself in the beautiful sky, its bright blue colour and soft fluffy clouds almost made her loose track of what she was meant to do. The sun beamed down on her face, making her skin warm up comfortably. The fresh air wasn't something to be laughed at neither, it actually felt cool and fresh unlike the undergrounds stuffy and damp atmosphere. Oh how she couldn't wait to bring Angel out here.

As Jenn felt a surge of motivation to get this job over and done with she started jogging towards the area she was supposed to meet her contact. Jenn turned the corner and froze.

There laying on the ground in front of the horses stables lay a body, their iconic green cloak with the wings of freedom crest stained with blood. Jenn finally released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. No one seemed to be around except for the agitated horses, who either paced in their boxes or poked their heads out and neighed.

'Was this my contact?' Jenn wondered as she cautiously took steps toward the body, as she crouched next to the corpse she rolled up her sleeve before touching the pool of blood around her, 'Still warm,' She noted and reached behind her to take her knife out, 'They could still be around.'

Seeing a dead body wasn't exactly a big shock, she was used to them all the time in the underground but she never expected the above world to be the same, or, it wasn't the same and something really bad was going on here. It was starting to become too much of coincidence that she was assigned on this job and the same day she acts it out, there's a body in the survey corps base.

"The documents," She muttered to herself before looking under and around the body for the papers, the only thing that could confirm that this job was still real, "They're not here!"

Jenn felt panic overwhelm her before sitting back and running her hands through her hair, making the hood of her cloak fall back. The documents weren't there, either someone had taken them or this job was a fluke. She cursed herself for being so damn naïve, but she needed the money otherwise Angel's injures may have led to infection, or worse death. Plus, she still had left over money to last her and Angel for at least a month just relaxing, eating as much as they please and having a bed everyday. Although it cost a whole lot more to actually get above ground citizenship.

There wasn't even a guarantee they would get that even if you had the money, you had to pay for not only the citizenship, but pay bribes. If not the process or documentation could take months even years and it wasn't because of the paperwork. All they had to do was get a piece of paper stamped and signed and that was it. But they were extremely reluctant to do so, the 'higher ups' didn't want scum from the underground to be able to roam around on the surface. The only way to get anything done around there was bribes, and plenty of them.

That's why everyone who was born in the underground, was probably stuck there for the rest of their lives. Above ground citizenship was a fantasy, a dream, something completely out of reach. And considering this is what it had to take just to get one person up there.

There was no way Jenn and Angel could have that kind of money for the both of them. This job was the only other chance and Jenn took it without hesitation. If only it was real.

Suddenly a gasp behind Jenn made her whip around, startled to see another member of the survey corps. She was female, with blonde hair and pale trembling hands that carried a feed bucket probably for the horses.

"Commander!" She suddenly screamed before dropping the bucket and running back round the corner from where she came, Jenn made a move to go after her before stopping herself.

"Shit! I'm in deep shit if I try to catch her, I'm not exactly supposed to be here," Jenn said to herself before getting up quickly and running the opposite way, making it her goal to get out of there as fast as possible. The job had failed, it was either a set up or they had taken the documents, for the meantime the only thing she could do was crawl back into the underground and wait for things to calm down.

She hoped.

* * *

"Angelina!" Jenn called as she entered the abandoned building and jogged up the crumbling stairs.

"Up here," Angel's croaky voice echoed slightly as Jenn moved to crouch beside her, "J-Jennifer," Angel stuttered as she saw the state the older woman was in.

Jenn had long abandoned her survey corps cloak but the blood she touched had already spread as smudges along her fingers and palm, she also brushed back her hair without even remembering about the blood so now the crimson smudge travelled from her hairline and into her hair.

"What happened?" Angel asked as she looked over Jenn for any injuries.

"The job, the contact I was supposed to meet ended up dead, the papers were gone," Jenn explained, "Its either set up or someone got to the contact before I did, what's worse is that someone saw me."

"Are you serious?!" Angel gasped before wincing from her still aching body. Noticing this Jenn dug into the medical bag they had nearby and took out a spoon with a bottle of medicine, she opened the top before pouring the syrup like liquid onto the spoon and hovered it towards Angel's mouth.

"Keep taking this it will help you heal faster," Jenn said, relieved for the time being that the subject had been changed.

"What about you?" The large eyed girl asked as she swallowed it.

"I'm taking some now, but my body is more used to hits, yours isn't," Jenn said before taking some of the medicine.

"Ok, well what about the job? How did you even get here this quickly?"

Jenn looked to the side, guilt written all over her face, "I stole a horse."

"What?!" Angel exclaimed, her eyes mixed into a pool of panic and anger, "First the survey corps thinks we killed their own and now you go stealing horses!"

Jenn sighed, "Yeah I get it Angel," She huffed, slightly annoyed, "I messed up, big time."

Sea foam green eyes softened, "You didn't mess up, you were just looking out for us," Angel sighed before putting a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "Mum would be proud."

"You think?" Jenn shrugged of her hand, "Look at us, wallowing in the dirt jumping at any opportunity for money. I'm so stupid, going for that job just because of the reward offered without finding proof on how it was going to be funded or accomplished."

"Jenn it doesn't matter your intentions were good, we still got half of the money out of it, we can at least use that to get some rest before finding a job maybe!"

"Angel we've already discussed this; you saw for yourself no one offers a decent job in this place. The only way we can get by without murdering someone or stealing from the poor is the fighting bets and jobs," Jenn explained before Angel reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt," Angel sighed as she began to massage her right leg to help ease the ache from the bruises she had.

"Don't worry too much Angel," Jenn smiled before ruffling the younger girl's hair, "Your sisters tough as nails."

The following week Jennifer and Angelina used the remaining money to hire a place to stay for a couple days while they laid low, only occasionally going out to buy essentials. Both of their injuries had healed up nicely and although Jenn got the worst of the beating there was only a small scar on her jawline, which sat directly in line with her right eye, to show for it. Angelina's injuries weren't visible any more but she still ached slightly whenever she bent down to pick something up or moved round too quickly.

"What's for food?" Jenn asked as she sharped her new switchblade, something she got in the market a few days ago.

"Just some tomato soup and bread, why are you sharpening that thing again? That's like the 10th time since you got it! Its like your baby," Angel replied as she turned back to the stove and stirred the soup.

Jenn chuckled before putting her sock covered feet up on the table she sat at, "It is my new baby, I love it."

Angel chuckled before serving the steaming soup, Jenn folded the knife before setting it aside and digging in, moaning in appreciation as the soup smelled so good.

"I wish we could live like this forever," Angel commented as she ripped of a piece of bread before dunking it in the soup.

"One day we will," Jenn replied as she just dipped the whole piece of bread into the soup without ripping it off.

"You're such a slob!" Angel giggled as she watched her sister munching away happily, not bothering to wipe away the soup that dribbled down her chin. Jenn merely poked her tongue out before suddenly hearing a knock on the door.

Both girls froze, spoons hanging mid air whilst wearing confused expressions. The knocking happened again before Jenn slid her switchblade across the table and into Angelina's hand.

"It could be them, answer the door. They haven't seen your face," Jenn instructed as Angel gave a determined nod before she got up and walked towards the door as Jenn hid behind the half wall by their table.

"H-hello?" Angel stuttered as she opened the door ajar.

"Hello there miss I'm sorry to bother you, I'm looking for a woman with dark hair known around here as Cindy Waters. I was told she was renting this place?" A tall man with blonde hair that had been neatly combed for a side parting and bright blue eyes stood before her. His gentle smile seemed friendly but his recognisable green cloak and maneuver gear made Angel tense up.

Without looking behind him she could see four figures, a short grumpy looking man with an undercut, a giant with blonde hair in a centre parting and a woman with light brown hair like herself.

"I'll just go get her," Angel said before closing the door rather abruptly before running over to the next room, Jenn had already heard everything and packed whatever food they could find along with their remaining money before running upstairs and opening the shutters of a window so that they could escape.

Jenn was the first to climb over and drop to the ground before urging Angel to do the same. Once out they ran as fast as they could down the alley way.

"Squad leader, they're escaping out the back," The giant with the centre parting informed as the man with bright blue eyes sighed.

"I thought as much," He muttered before hearing the short man scoff.

"Tch, did you really think they were just going to hand themselves over? Idiot," He said before pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

"Well it was worth a try, this should be easy," The squad leader said before taking out the handles of his maneuver gear, "Their capture is currently our top priority, forward!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **No More Suffering.**

"Quick get in!" Jenn rushed as she hopped through someone's window with no glass, it was common in the underground to have just a whole in the wall acting as a window.

Angel didn't lag behind as she quickly followed her sister, vaulting through the window before raising a brow at Jenn arguing with a couple who resided in the house.

"-Yes yes I understand we are sorry! Ok whatever keep yelling bye," Jenn waved her arms in frustration as she grabbed Angel's hand and ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked.

"Honestly I have no clue, maybe somewhere narrow and crowded. These guys fly around, they can spot us easy so we need to go somewhere with a lot of cover," Jennifer explained.

The two continued to run down the alleyways, heading deeper and deeper into the slums part of the underground. Angel couldn't help look around at the how corrupted this part of town was, bodies lined the path, some dead and some starving to death. Pale from the lack of sunlight. Jenn kept her head forward, dragging Angel through the paths, keeping an ear out for their pursuers.

Suddenly Jenn could hear a distinct sound of someone using the gas on the manoeuvre gear behind her, "Angel! Give me my knife!" Jenn yelled, sweat started to form on her brow.

"H-here!" Angel replied whilst trying to catch her breath as she reached behind her and gripped the metal switchblade before taking it out from between her hip and her pants and handing it to Jennifer, all this whilst being dragged around by the older woman.

Suddenly Jenn stopped when seeing two wires attached themselves to the wall in front of her and swiftly she side stepped so that she went in between two buildings before hopping through yet another window of a grubby building, luckily an abandoned building, and stopped to catch her breath. Angel also put her hands on her knees and took the time to catch her breath.

"Angelina, after I run out of this building, I want you to go to the farthest part of town and hide there for a while, here's the money," Jenn managed to huff out as she shoved a bag towards her, "That should last you until next month, I should be back before then."

"W-what? What the hell do you mean be back before then? I'm sticking with you!" Angelina gasped at her sister's proposition.

"Angel seriously! Don't argue with me right now we don't have the time!"

Angel rarely glared, but now was the time she deemed an appropriate time to glare at her sibling, "Don't give me that bullshit!" She shouted at her whilst giving her a shove, catching Jenn off guard as she held onto a nearby wooden beam to get her balance back, "You do this to much! We're sticking together you ass hat!"

Jenn narrowed her eyes but before she could reply the undeniable sound of wires and gas surrounded her and Angel, without saying a word Jenn reached for Angel's hand before scampering through the building and quickly hopping out another window.

But as her foot landed on the other side Jenn instantly felt a hard rock of a body tackle her to the side, as it in reflex she brought her feet up and pushed them against her attacker's chest, effectively pushing him off of her. She barely had time to regain herself before he charged at her, pulling out two long swords making her eyes widen. She quickly took out her knife and pushed it against one of his blades and trying to punch him with her free hand.

Jenn quickly assessed the situation she was in, time slowed down as she pushed him back and took a few steps to regain her posture, she quickly noted that he wasn't exactly attacking. His blades could have easily chopped off her head right now but he didn't. That meant only one thing, they intended to capture.

She took a quick glance around and noted another thing, there was actually three people standing and watching them with Angel cowered behind her. Jenn stopped attacking and stood back, the four members of the survey corps stared back with one of them breathing heavily from the short fight she had with him.

"I'm glad you took the time to see what kind of situation you're in," The tall blonde with huge ass eyebrows said to her. If Angel seemed like she was scowling she was actually biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting out with laughter, never had she seen such majestic eyebrows.

"What does the Survey corps want with me?" Jenn asked, trying to get straight to the point.

"I think you very well know what we want and why we are here," The man said as he stared at her. Jenn felt the sweat drip from the palm of her hand as her heart rate increased.

"I didn't kill that survey member," She calmly replied, her arms coming down to the sides of her but still holding her switch blade.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, they were dead when I got there," Jenn answered, it was best to just state the truth at this point, hopefully they believed her, "I don't have any reason to lie!"

"Then tell us everything that happened," One of the men with a black undercut said as he slouched against a wall.

"I was hired to retrieve some documents, apparently, they were important enough that they didn't tell me what it was about or who the contact I was supposed to meet looked like. When I arrived, the person was already dead. They promised me money and above ground citizenship, they also paid me a large portion of the money in advance so I thought it to be true," Jenn glanced back at Angel for a moment, "I was desperate, so I jumped at the opportunity. My mistake."

"And now this mistake could cost you your life," The dark haired one bluntly said, Jenn glared at him.

"Well either way it seems the outcome is the same," Jennifer countered.

"So you didn't bother to track the person to see if the deal was real?" He asked with folded arms.

"He gave me half the money up front, my only concern was getting medicine."

The one with the majestic eyebrows cleared his throat, as if letting the other one to shut up, "So this man offered you money and above ground citizenship to retrieve documents off another contact within the Survey Corps headquarters?" He asked and Jenn nodded, he looked over to the dark-haired man, "Remind you of anyone?"

"Seems like the same tactics Nicholas Lovof attempted, only he's in the military jail."

The blonde nodded before looking back to Jenn and Angel, "We'll take you into our custody and conduct a full investigat-" He got cut off.

"I told you we're innocent!" Jenn gritted her teeth, "We haven't done anything wrong!"

The dark haired scoffed, "Right now the only thing you have to support your case is your word," He pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Jenn, who turned out to be a few inches taller than his short structure, but as always he was still intimidating as heck, "For all we know you're a shithead who really did kill that cadet, so you're not in any kind of position to make demands. The best thing you can do for you and your girlfriend is work with us and prove you weren't the ones."

Jenn swallowed a thick nervous lump down her throat before her eyes narrowed and she pushed the short man away, "Get out of my face, shorty"

"Jennifer!" Angel finally piped up, "Let's just go along with them, we don't have a choice."

The short man wiped off the imaginary dust off his shoulders before glaring back.

"Fine," Jennifer decided, "We'll comply."

* * *

 **Read if you can be bothered for my explanation of my absence from this story. if not, see you next chapter cadets!**

 **Ok, first off I want to say IM sorry! I completely lost interest, the thing is AOT last year I was addicted too for like months, but I always restrained myself from writing fanfics off of my addictions cause they don't usually last that long and I go off into another fandom. So, considering my addiction to AOT had been going on for months I was like, heck frick a frack ill write this bloody thing cause I cant contain the STORY! And theeeen it just so happens that like a month after I discovered undertale, and that unfortunately broke me out of the AOT fandom and into the undertale fandom (which didn't last long) so after undertale I kind of didn't have a particular fandom to get all fangirly about again for a while, plus I had so much uni work to do (I still have loads to do but procrastination).**

 **Then I decided to buy the AOT game because why not! And you 'no it wasn't all that bad, it obviously wasn't as dramatic as the anime or manga but the visuals were pretty nice and the characters looked really good, better than the fricken Naruto games that's for sure. Plus actually flying around with 3DM gear is great. Also, Levi is the best character in the game no surprise there.**

 **As I got back into AOT I also found out the AOT Manga Colossal edition number 3 had finally come out HUZZAH and JEZUZ SO MUCH TO FANGIRL ABOT. So here I am again attempting to make some progress in this story.**

 **The only problem with me and fanfics is that I can think of the beginning and the end and some events that may happen that will be like OMAGERD! But the middle coverage is pretty much made up on the spot lmao. It plays through my head lika anime or manga I guess and that's how I write it. Anyway sorry for the long ass wait fricken over 1 year since I updated, hope peeps are still around. I'll try to keep writers block far away and avoid other fandoms and try to keep this story going.**

 **Thanks for reading (if you bothered this is a hella big as authors note) and I hope you review and shout at me for my absence.**

 **Hope you stick around 3.**


End file.
